Fragile and Broken
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: In a place where everyone is as fragile as porcelain, can anyone possibly find love?
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea for a while, and finally decided to put it into words. Now I made a few characters for this, mainly because I didn't want to make all the Bleach population insane. This is written in first perspective, from both Uryu and Renji's point of views.

_Renji_

I never thought the dark would be a sign of comfort to me. Compared to the things that go on in broad daylight, the creatures of night seem trivial. A shriek cut through the silent night air, making me jump. There was the sound of struggling out in the hallway. More cries, and the sound of a body being slammed against the wall could be heard through the metal door that turned my room into a cell. With a grimace, I recognized the voice as the crazy, black haired, bitch that clawed my cheek open just this morning. Of course, calling her crazy would be somewhat hypocritical. I myself am crazy to some extent. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be stuck in this place. 'This place' as I so lovingly refer to it as, is the Sprinhelm Institute, a place that many suicidal, abused, and violent teenagers call home. I'm Renji Abarai, and I've been a resident for nearly six years; ever since I tried to slit my wrists down to the bone. Yeah, no lectures, I've heard way too many since I first came to Sprinhelm. I've been told by countless psychiatrists that suicide isn't the answer, I have so much to live for, blah, blah, blah. It's enough for me to want to try to kill myself all over again. With a sigh I sat up in my bed, running my hands through my long crimson hair. Thanks to the disturbance, I couldn't sleep. Call it a flaw, but I could never sleep after listening to someone being dragged away against their will to be strapped to a table in Solitary. It must have been an eventful night, because not minutes later, another voice sounded in the hallway.

"Let go of me! I don't belong in here! No! Stop! Please!" Intrigued, I made my way over to the door and pulled it open a couple of inches so that I could peek out. Two workers dressed all in white were dragging a kid a little younger than me down the hallway. He was voicing his protests and trying desperately to twist his way out of the other's strong arms. I watched, fascinated. It's always interesting-hell, sometimes it is downright funny- to watch new people get admitted. They always put up a fight before settling down once they've realized that they can't do a damn thing about their situation. But that wasn't why I was watching him. On the kid's left wrist was a multitude of bandages, signifying that he -like me- was a cutter. Other doors opened and other patients looked out to watch them drag the new kid away to an empty room. Looks like the fun was over for tonight. With another sigh, I made my way back to bed, flopping down on the not-so-soft mattress. Workers moved down the hallway, ushering patients back into their respected rooms. My door opened with a faint 'click' and the pretty nurse with braided black hair and grey-green eyes stuck her head in.

"You still awake- Abarai?" she asked in her soft voice. I decided it was better if I didn't answer her; she'd leave me alone then. With a little shrug, she backed away, sealing the cell wall behind her. Closing my eyes, I rolled over onto my back, tucking my arms behind my head. Sleep eluded me for the longest time, replaced by the image of the teenager being dragged down the hallway. There was something about him. But it was hard to tell with just a seven-and-a-half second glance. Deciding that I could think about it when the morning came, my body finally shut down and I fell asleep.

_Uryu_

The cold concrete floor came up to meet me as I was forcefully thrown into a room. Letting out a loud groan, I sat up on the dirty floor and stretched. I had no idea where I am or how I got there. I don't know what time it is, or why my left wrist burned like hell. As far as I know, I'm dead and this is hell. Looking around, I realized that this was not hell. I don't think people in hell live in concrete boxes with metal doors, or wear white sweat pants and sweatshirts. Then the events of yesterday crashed over me like a wave. I had been brought to a crazy bin by my indifferent father. Oh, it could be argues that he was 'just trying to help' but I know better. He had brought me here because he couldn't deal with an insane, unstable, suicidal son. 'Suicidal' and 'Manic Depressive', that's how the damn psychiatrist decided to label me as, right before two large workers- also dressed in white- picked me up and hauled my skinny ass off to this bed less box of a room. I turned over my arm to stare at my mummified wrist. It still burned like hell, but at least it wasn't gushing out torrents of red blood. For a while, I didn't move, I just sat in the middle of the room, staring at my arm. A cry in the still night air startled me. It was the kind of cry that turns blood to ice in your veins. It was cut off mid-scream, but I could still hear the muffled version. I was near the wall, so I could hear the inhabitant inside the other room. It sounded like a girl, and she was sobbing loudly. Now I like to think of myself, not as tough, more like, resilient; if a fight broke out, I could handle my own. But sitting in that room, listening to someone getting dragged away, screaming their heads off, and some girl crying uncontrollably, made me curl up, tucking my knees to my chest. I laid my head back against the wall and tried to block everything out.

"What kind of place is this?" I said to myself, letting my eyes slip shut. I've never been afraid of the dark, but this was different. Those creatures my mother used to tell me about when I was a child seemed like nothing compared to this. It took a while for my neighbor to stop crying, choosing sleep over sorrow. After that, it was thankfully silent enough for me to hear my own thoughts. Unfortunately, the voice in my head is a prick.

'_Nice going dumbass,' _is how it chose to start this particular conversation. '_Look what you got yourself into! You just _had _to off yourself didn't you? Don't you ever think?' _ Wow, my inner monologue was insulting me. What's more, it sounded a hell of a lot like my father. Maybe I _was _insane. No, if I started arguing with myself I'd be insane. I hadn't done that yet, so maybe I still had my sanity.

"Shut the fuck up." Nevermind. Sanity flew out the window at that point. I decided it was time to sleep. I really didn't feel like arguing with myself tonight; hopefully they'd give me drugs to ill the bastard in my head. I leaned my head down into my knees, and exhaustion took over, pushing me into a heavy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Renji_

Tell me: why is it every cafeteria you go to, it is always a time portal back to freshmen year in high school? Even in a mental institute, there are divided groups. I grabbed a few pieces of bland toast from the tray moving around and sat at my respected table. We are the outcasts in this particular domicile. Can you imagine what that's like? It's not pleasant, but at least the people I've befriended over the years are kindhearted . . . when they're medicated. Now at this table, we have six inhabitants including me. There's the delusional girl who carved out one of her eyes so she couldn't see the demons that haunted her (Maaka), the fifteen year old kid who couldn't take his older brother's teasing and beat him almost to death (Kyio), the one guy who tried to hang himself because his father walked out on him (Kira), his sister who tried the same thing a year later (Momo), and the eighteen year old girl who was beaten nearly everyday of her life (Tsuki). I took my seat next to Maaka and in about three seconds, all my food was taken by my friends.

"So," Maaka said through bites of my breakfast. "I heard there was a new arrival in our wing yesterday. My damn roommate wouldn't let me open the door to see. Anyone get a look?" Kira and Momo shook their heads but Kyio perked up.

"Yeah, I saw him. He's about a year older than me. Got long black hair and dark blue eyes. Skinny little bastard too, not really my type." He said before snatching eggs off a server's tray and shoveling them down. Tsuki smiled and propped her chin up on her hand.

"Sounds cute." She said in a soft voice, her pale blue eyes glassing over as she thought. "But he's probably not looking for a girl. Shame." Around here, sexuality means nothing. You could come in straight and leave gay, or vice versa. Every day I watch scenes in this place, guy-guy, guy-girl, and girl-girl. It's all about love, lust, the need to feel close. The need to feel safe because someone dares to wrap their arms around you in this cold place. The need to feel. I almost feel sorry for them. Letting out a sigh as my stomach rumbled, I leaned back in my chair and watched everyone in the cafeteria talk to one another. The door to my right opened and the very topic of conversation walked in. Not much goes on here, so to see the new guy is like watching a new movie: everyone stops and stares. I was staring for a totally different reason. My God this kid was good looking. I bit my lip to keep from letting out a groan as he nervously walked to a server. He may not have been Kyio's type, but he sure as hell was mine. He took a tray, thanked the worker and walked past our table to leave. As he passed, I caught sight f his face. His sapphire colored eyes were dull and glassed over, and his face was fixed in a scowl. He looked like a porcelain doll, fragile, and easily broken if touched. I doubted if any of us looked any better. With balls I didn't know I had, I reached out and grabbed his ass as he passed. He let out a little yelp before giving me a wide-eyed stare. I shot him a wolfish grin before returning to the others at my table. Still giving me a look, he walked away and out of the caf. He was probably still in solitary until he was cleared for normal interaction. I grinned again and grabbed my toast back from Maaka, shoving it in my mouth before she had a chance to retaliate.

"Nice going, grabbing his ass I mean," Kira said sarcastically, rolling his ice blue eyes. "Now he'll steer clear of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Half Empty." I said with a scowl, standing up. "I'll take my chances. See you later." I exited the room, heading toward the library. I had to go to group in a few hours, so I figured I could read for a while. Opening the door I caught sight of a young girl laying on one of the couches. I recognized it to be one of the littler kids in another ward. Grabbing an Agatha Christie novel, I plopped down next to her.

"Hey Pineapple!" Great, it was the one that nicknamed everybody. I nodded a greeting before cracking the book open and flipping through it, hoping to God she'd leave me alone. No such luck. She began to chatter on and on. I must admit, for a girl who was admitted because her parents beat her, she's very lively. I must say, I envy that.

_Uryu_

A pill is added to the breakfast selection I have on my plate. Prozac, to keep away whatever depression they think is eating away at my insides. At least when I left the cafeteria, the nurse in question led me to a room with a bed. They had moved my suitcase in the day before, but had kept me in solitary to make sure I wouldn't off myself with anything I could find. Whatever. I sat on the floor, popped the pill into my mouth, and began to eat. I was told that in an hour or so, I'd be off to a group session. Something like testing the water to see if I'd snap and kill someone cause I couldn't off myself. Personally, I don't care. I'm sick of being alone, be it in this concrete cage, or anywhere else I go. The only physical contact I had in the last twenty four hours was that redhead grabbing my ass when I was getting my food. Call me crazy (ha-ha) but I kinda liked it. The close contact was enough for me to want more. I imagined his hand running up my waist, making me shiver- okay, time to stop fantasizing before things get out of hand. There must have been some passing girls in the hallway, because suddenly catcalls and other shouts made their way into my thoughts. God, the things they were saying! I could _never_ talk to a woman like that. But I guess the people in here don't necessarily count. Is that mean? I'm beyond caring at this point. Their shouting brought my thinking back to forbidden territory. But it wasn't the redhead this time. No this was the one person I had unconditionally loved, the one with a heart of stone. I haven't let myself think about him since this whole mess began. Yes _him: _Ichigo Kurosaki. The name suggests he has a soul, but I know better than that. Nevertheless, I wish he was here beside me, his fingers entwined with mine, his warm breath in my ear. That was all before he started to worry what others might think. God forbid someone find out he was dating another man. I didn't care, but that was one risk he would never take. The opening door made me turn to stare at one of the nurses. I think her name was Isane, but I can't really be sure.

"Come on, Ishida," She said, giving me a soft grin. "We're letting you out early, be thankful." I stood and followed her out of the room. She led me through the halls until we reached a large, double door. With hand motions, she ushered me inside.

Seven pairs of eyes turned to stare at me as I entered. The woman in charge, a pretty one with green eyes and black hair, was sitting at the head of a long conference table. Six teenagers sat at different ends, I recognized the redhead from earlier sitting near the end. Not looking anyone directly in the eye, I took a seat at the end, next to a creepy looking girl and across from the redhead. She had choppy black hair and dark crimson eyes that looked like they had seen the fiery pits of hell and beyond.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. What's your name?" The girl asked, giving me a look not unlike a cat playing with a mouse. The others looked interested in me as well.

"Uh, Ishida Uryu," I mumbled, moving a little away from her. "And I'm gay." She let out a laugh that could send the devil running before giving me a grin with the same effects.

"No worries, I am too," She shook my hand, still grinning. "Name's Kagami Sagawa, I was just messing with you." The others around the table laughed too. It must have been an inside joke because I had no idea what was so funny.

"Right then," The doctor in charge said, making us all look up at her. "I guess we'll start with introductions. I'm Dr. Mihara." She pointed to the kid to her left, a girl with purple-black hair and panther-like orange eyes.

"I'm Maaka Raiata." She said blandly. The one next to her was a boy with pale blue hair and soft grey eyes.

"Rensu." Was all he offered before looking away.

"Hikari Retsua." A girl with short blonde hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Kyio Itami." He was sitting across from Maaka. He had long white hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Renji Abarai." The redhead sitting next to Kagami. Dr. Mihara cleared her throat.

"Now that everyone is acquainted with each other, shall we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Renji_

I sit and listen to everyone talk for a while. It's the usual conversations though, so they don't hold much interest. Hikari, the little misnomer, is talking about her pain, the kind that forces her down into a grave- both figuratively and literally.

"It's just hard to claw my way out sometimes, you know?" She said, curling her body as close to itself as it could possibly go in the chair. I can empathize with her; I know what it's like to be buried alive by pain and darkness.

"What about you, Ishida? Why are you here?" Rensu asked suddenly, leaning over the table to stare at him. A faint blush becomes apparent on his porcelain skin. At first, he shakes his head, not wanting to confide in the freaks, but after some poking and prodding he opens up just a little bit.

"I guess this is why I'm here." He said in a quiet voice. He pulled back his sleeve and showed off his bandages. The truly fucked up part of my brain wondered if it was more than one cut. Was this china doll into self mutilation or was he seeking the grave like the rest of us? Of course, Kyio, being the freak that he was, had to ask this question.

"So, what does it feel like? Ripping open your skin and watching your life ebb away before your eyes?" He had asked me the same question once, but I never answered him. It didn't seem to bother Uryu.

"It hurt for a few seconds," He recalled, pushing his glasses up his nose as he thought. "But then it went kind of numb. After that I passed out, so I can't really remember, sorry." He shrugged as everyone else looked at him. Out of nowhere, the phone next to the door began to ring. Dr. Mihara got up and picked up the receiver. This gave us a few minutes to talk amongst ourselves. "So, what happened to you?" Uryu asked Kagami. She gave him a look before lowering her gaze to the table.

"I can't really explain, so I guess I'll show you, huh?" She said before angling her body so her legs were on the table. Wordlessly, she pulled back her sleeves and pulled her pant's legs up. I've seen her body many times, but every time I do, it leaves me speechless. Every inch of her tan skin is covered in scarred words. Some are carved so deep that there is still an indent on her body. Kagami lifted up her shirt a few inches to reveal the same writing on her back and stomach. Uryu is visibly squirming in his seat at this point, unnerved by her appearance. "My ex-girlfriend did this to me. Pinned me down and took a hunting knife to my flesh. It took hours for her to finish. I defy anyone who is still sane after that." The doll cracks just a little bit, and I see some form of understanding in his eyes. The good doctor is back by this time, and her face has gone pale. I sometimes forget that she has an aversion to this kind of stuff.

"Alright, I think now would be a good time to wrap things up. I trust you can all find your way back to your rooms." She said, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. She really is a nice woman, but she's not cut out for this kind of job. Without any sound except for the scraping of chairs, we all stand and make our way to the door. I catch Uryu and Kagami walking close to each other. He whispers something into her ear and she smiles. I make note of that, thinking that the new guy just may have lied about being gay. But what do I know? Maaka caught my staring.

"Could you be any more obvious?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. I pretend not to know what she is talking about.

"Huh?" Is my eloquent response. She just grins and shrugs one shoulder.

"Just don't get caught. You know the penalty for that kind of thing in here." Right. They drop you back down into isolation for romantic entanglement.

"I won't get caught. I'm too good for that." I said with a grin. She just rolled her good eye at me and vanished around the corner, heading to her room. I must admit, as insane and un-likable as she is, I still love her. I'm not _in_ love with her, mind you, I think of her more as a sister than anything. Speaking of love, Kagami has followed Maaka, leaving Uryu with Rensu, Kyio and I. He seems uncomfortable with us around, most likely because of Kyio's constant, perverted chatter. I tell him to shut up, and slow my pace so I am walking in lockstep with the new guy. He noticeably blushes when he sees how close I am to him.

"You know my story, what's yours?" He asked, fixing his glasses. He seemed to be collecting data on all of us. Not that I blame him, he's new here; he needs some kind of bullets. I'm not going to be the one that gives them to him, so I just waved and grabbed the knob of my room's door.

"Maybe if you ask a little sexier I'll tell you. No? Alright then, later!" I called, slipping into my cell. I'd like to tell him, really I would. But for now I don't trust him. He may be good looking, but he hasn't proved that he's good on the inside. I plan on finding out though.

_Uryu_

It's still relatively early, so I decided I was time to slip into the showers; to wash off all remaining traces of the old me. I slipped inside the prison-like, open showers and turned the dial up as hot as it would go. Hot fingers ran all over my body, soothing muscles sore from sleeping on the ground. My mind wanders, thinking about the last time real hot fingers touched me everywhere.

'_No, don't venture into the past1 It won't do you any good!'_ He's right; thinking about those nights wouldn't do a damn thing to help me. Instead of thinking about my past, I found myself thinking about Kagami and her scarred body. Some part of me- the part more controlled by sex than anything- wondered what it would be like to run my hands over those scars, tracing the words on her skin. Would they be painful? Or would she moan in pleasure? God, my brain was more controlled by sex than I thought. Luckily, it didn't care what the object of the fantasy was, it just went with it. Trying to keep my thoughts in check, I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Grabbing my clothes, I left the bathroom and walked down the hall nearly naked. Jeers came from the rooms I passed, both male and female. I blocked all of it out and hastily made my way back into my room. The towel hit the floor the second the door opened.

"You spend all your time walking around naked?" Isane asked playfully, averting her gaze to a spot above my face. With a smirk, I shrugged, digging for more sweats to wear. "Here." She is holding another Prozac. Ugh. More medication to swing my mood.

"Oh joy." I say sarcastically, taking the little blue pill and easily swallowing it. The second it was down, Isane grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the hallways. "Wait a second. Where are you pulling me?" I asked, following her in spite of myself.

"You have yet to see Dr. Ise," She explained, letting go of me. "So she's decided it's time." I guess the meds were kicking in, because I followed her to an office room. The doctor was sitting behind her desk, clicking away at the computer in front of her. When she heard the door open, she turned away from the monitor to stare at me. A small smile broke through the cold looking mask.

"Hello," She said in a soft, but oddly commanding voice. "Come, sit down." She motioned to the chair in front of her. Casting a fleeting look back at the nurse, I took the respected seat. Dr. Ise rested her chin on her folded hands and gave me a look that semi-reminded me of a cobra. I prayed she wouldn't start with the obvious conversation. "Let's start with why you are here." Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

_Renji_

Damn! I only caught a two second glance at Uryu dripping wet and in a towel, but it was enough for me to have to hide in my room for a while until the noticeable 'problem' went away. I needed to get this kid in bed before I went crazy. Does that make me sound shallow? Hell, I know I'm shallow. That's how I was raised; use sex only as means of feeling good and getting what you want. Such wonderful parenting, don't you think? Of course, it wasn't always like that, only after my mom died. Then my dad realized he didn't have to keep it in his pants anymore and went gallivanting around with any hooker he could find. Of course, he didn't know by the time I was fifteen, I had many more guys than he had girls. My girl count had been significantly lower, however. They never seemed to interest me as much as guys did. But _this_ guy was more on my radar than any other guy I had met in my _life!_ What the hell made him so desirable? It was probably the fact that he looked so innocent. If there's anything I love more than the thought of Ishida writhing in pleasure underneath me, it was corrupting the innocent. I sank onto my bed in an attempt to get comfy. Subconsciously, my finger began to trace over the scars all over my arms. I wished they were still scabs so I could pick them open and watch the crimson ooze drip to the floor. Unfortunately, they were all healed, and I wasn't allowed to have anything sharp . . . ever. So, instead of imagining slicing my skin open and bleeding out, my mind wandered to the scene that landed me into this hellhole.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*_

_"Dammit, I said leave me alone! Can't you fucking listen you dumb bastard?!" He yelled, roughly pushing me away with his free arm. He is older than me, by about four years, making him sixteen. I try again, gripping his hand tightly._

_"Weren't you the one that said 'age doesn't matter to me'?!" I cried, trying to keep t all together, though my insides threatened to burst. His gray-green eyes flashed as his lips curved into a sadistic smile._

_"You really are and idiot aren't you?" He laughed, shaking me free and stepping back. "I just said that, dumbass. Listen closely," He grabbed my wrist and squeezed, hard. He moved in so close that I could feel the warmth coming off his body. "There is nothing between us, hear me? You are an asset, Renji. An expendable asset. And you've just been expended.*" The vice-like grip on my wrist was released and his warmth was replaced with a cold wind as he stepped away. Then he turned and walked away, not even giving me a second glance. He left me out in the cold, alone._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*_

My eyes snapped back open, and I realize that I had fallen backward. Now I was lying on my bed. I let out a sigh, and covered my eyes with my hands. I never like thinking about the past, it usually just winds up making me more depressed. After a while of just laying there, I decided that I needed company in my misery pit. As I stepped out of the room, my nearly magnetic connection to Ishida kicked in. I caught sight of him walking down the hallway with a crestfallen look. He must have just gotten out of a counseling appointment. He looked way too adorable to pass up, so I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey! What are you-" He was abruptly cut off as I pressed my lips against him. Unfortunately, I had about a quarter of a second to enjoy the kiss before he pulled away, bringing his hand up to smack me across the face. He let out a girly huff before storming away. I watched him go with a wolfish grin. He might not want to admit it, but I had seen the red on his face before he had turned away. There was hope for this kid yet. With that tucked away inside my memory banks, I made my way down to the Rec room. Our house mother, Kiyone, was sitting on the couch, clicking through the television channels. She is a really nice woman, even though she has her childish moments. At the moment, she was lying, stretched out on the couch, making it futile for anyone to sit down.

"Up." I said simply, jerking my thumb upwards. She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Not on your life." She went back to clicking through channels. I smirked.

"I asked nicely." I said before promptly sitting down on her torso. The blonde let out a little yelp and thrashed around underneath me.

"Get off me!" She cried, her voice severely muffled. "Abarai! I'm not kidding!" Her left fist came up and grabbed my hair, pulling hard. Before I could react, a weight came vaulting over the back of the couch, tackling me to the ground. A very small person was straddling my back. Rolling over, I recognized Kyio's green eyes.

"Don't say I don't do you any favors," The kid said, twisting to give Kiyone a grin. He turned his attention back to me. "Now then, what am I doing with you?" His eyes looked clouded over with lust. Suddenly, the weight was lifted. Sitting up, I saw Maaka holding him in a full nelson, smiling like a devil. She moved backward, carrying the younger boy wither, and promptly threw him onto the couch. The piece of shit tipped backward, taking both Kiyone and Kyio with it. Looking very pleased with herself, Maaka dusted off her hands.

"You owe me." She said, plopping down in front of the television. I couldn't help smiling in spite of myself. I know this is going to sound odd, but these people were more like my family than anything. In this room, it wasn't a totally insane house mother who cared way too much about us, and a handful of insane, angry, or drugged up teenagers. It was my insane and angry sister, my childish mom, and the cousin I was sure jut wanted to screw me. I listened to Kyio and Maaka argue for a while, thinking the two of them were nearly perfect for each other, before the former was swiftly locked in a closet. We all ignored the banging coming from the closet and carried on what we were doing before.

"Hey, guess what?" I said, turning to Maaka. I was facing her bad side, so she had to twist her body all the way around so she could look at me.

"What's up?" I leaned over and whispered what had happened in the hallway. I had to whisper because you never know who could be listening in. She let out a little gasp. "No way! You went for it? Good job! Too bad he hit you huh? You'll just have to try harder." God I love her. She had that ability to tear me down, but at the same time encourage me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I will. Maybe he'll be at dinner." I mused, scratching my head.

"Don't take things too quickly!" I heard from inside the closet. "It hasn't been that long since he got admitted, he's still kind of fragile!"

"The man in the closet is right," Kiyone said, propping the couch back up on all fours. "Take it slow. Or you'll lose him." I laughed and waved my hand in a bored fashion.

"Slow is not my method."

"Even still, one day and you force a kiss? That's way too fast. It's best to leave him be for now." Maaka said, folding her arms in her lap.

"Why is my romantic and sex life suddenly being analyzed by my friends?" I asked, giving all but Kyio- who was still in the closet- a look. The two women gave each other looks before shrugging.

"We're women, what else can we talk about?" Maaka asked, shrugging her shoulders. I let out a sigh of exasperation, pinching the bridge of my nose. They certainly knew how to push my buttons. The worst part was that I couldn't escape them until after dinner.

* * *

*hehe I had to do it. for those who don't know, it's a Resident Evil reference


	5. Chapter 5

_Uryu_

Dr. Ise was giving me that cobra look. The look that said 'Do what I want or I'll kill you.' I vaguely wondered if she would kill me before I realized how retarded that sounded.

"Well?" She asked, still leaning over her hands to stare at me. "Why do you think you are here?" what the hell kind of question is that? I slit my wrist open with a rusty razor… something told me that wasn't what she wanted me to say, so I kept quiet and shrugged my shoulders. One eyebrow was gracefully arched as she looked me over.

"Well. . ." I started a little nervously. This woman was scary as hell! "I'm not sure." Her sharp blue eyes closed as she nodded.

"So, did you do this for attention? Or did you want to end your life?"

"No! I mean, I don't want attention. Usually I'm hiding from it."

"Then what made you take a razor to your skin?" Her voice was soft and questioning, she sounded an awfully lot like my mother. I shifted in my seat. Obviously, I wasn't in the habit of bearing my soul to perfect strangers.

"I was alone." I admitted after a few minutes of silence. She let out a little 'hmmm' of thought.

"I see." Was her only answer to that. "Why did you feel alone?" Suddenly, I felt like I was back in kindergarten, getting questioned by the principle. They would ask the most obvious questions to worm the answers out of the children. I shifted again, and shrugged my shoulders, feeling more and more like a child as this conversation continued.

"Ichigo . . ." I muttered, letting my sapphire eyes slip shut.

"Tell me about him." Her cool voice rolled over me like a wave. I furiously shook my head, not wanting to conjure up those memories. I heard the 'creak of her chair as she leaned back. "I can wait." Damn her. I didn't want to think about it! Why on earth was she forcing this out of me?! Again, I shook my head, biting my lip hard.

"He was my boyfriend," The words just fell out of my mouth, no matter how much I didn't want them to. "Operative word being 'was'. He left me… and I was alone." Suddenly, I felt very cold. I shivered and tucked my arms closer to my body. One black eyebrow arched gracefully upward as those blue eyes widened slightly with sympathy.

"I see," She said again, flicking her wrist back to look at something I couldn't see. A secret scar perhaps? Nah, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that. "Well, what about your parents?" A bitter laugh ripped its way out of my mouth as I lowered my arms.

"My mother had been dead for five years. My father on the other hand, is a stone statue. I don't think he _could _give a shit about me if he wanted to."

"But he paid your way in here." She sounded confused. I laughed again.

"Just because he didn't want to deal with me himself," My voice dripped with sarcasm. "He could never handle a fucked up, gay son." Whoa, I can't believe she got me to say that. I had never said any of this to anyone, ever. Those cool blue eyes slipped closed and she let out a tiny sigh.

"Well, it seems like we have a lot to talk about," She said glancing at the clock over my head. "But it's getting late. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" She was letting me leave this early? Not wanting to question this, I stood.

"Good night." Extra points for me. She nodded as I pulled the door open and slipped out into the hallway. I vaguely wondered why she had dismissed me so suddenly. Whatever. As long as I got out of there, it didn't matter how. When I was halfway to my room, someone grabbed me roughly by the shoulder, turning me around. I looked up to find Renji's face mere inches from mine.

"Hey, what are you-" I was cut off by his soft lips pressing against my own. It took me a second to react. Quickly, I pulled away and brought my hand up, slapping him across the face. With a huff, I made my way back to my room, shutting the door behind me. I slid down the door and sat on the concrete floor. Gingerly, I touched my lips with one finger. They were still warm from where Renji had kissed them. Letting out a quiet sigh, I let my head fall to the door with a 'clunk'. Why _had _he kissed me? I barley knew him. Of course, he was in a nuthouse, so it could have been a number of things. I doubted it really had anything to do with me.

'_Why do you even care? I thought you were still hung up on your orange haired ex-lover.' _Remember what I said about my inner monologue being a prick?

"It just felt nice to be kissed, that's all." I said to myself, brushing thick black bangs out of my face.

'_Right,' _the voice was sarcastic. '_I bet you want more than to be kissed. I bet you want him to run those big hands of his up and down your bare skin-." _

"Shut up!" I snapped, clapping my hands over my ears and shaking my head furiously. "I don't need to hear this!" Thankfully, it seemed to know when to stop provoking me. The last time it kept picking away at something, I ended up in here. My wrist seemed to pulse in remembrance. A loud, metallic, squawk sounded, making my jump. A voice came though, announcing dinner was ready. Joy, a chance to rot my innards with mystery meat. My hand fumbled for the knob behind me. I twisted it and pushed the door outward, rolling back with it as I did. A girlish laugh sounded over my head. Looking up, I saw Kagami standing above me, her palm covering her mouth.

"Smooth, Ishida," She said, her crimson eyes flashing in the light. She held her hand out and helped me up. "Come on, dinnertime!" She smiled and began to walk down the hallway, swinging her hips. I smirked and jogged to catch up with her, putting my arm around her waist. I meant it jokingly, but I could have sworn she shifted just a little bit closer to me as we walked. Nearly every head turned to stare at us as we entered the cafeteria. About three seconds after that, I was being pulled away from her by some worker and thrown down at some random table. The sound of chairs scratching on the linoleum, alerted me that I was no longer alone at the table. I looked up and caught sight of one bright orange eye staring at me from underneath long bangs. Maaka gave me a scary smile before turning around and grabbing food from a roving worker.

"Uh… hi?" She scared the shit out of me, and the look she was giving me was _not_ helping. She tilted her head and gave me a look with her one eye.

"Hi there," Her voice came out softer than I would have though from someone like her. "I believe we've met before right?" She put her chin in her hand and stared at me.

"Yeah, group today… why?" I raised an eyebrow and grabbed a tray with some pizza on it. She shrugged.

"You looked familiar. Eep!" The last line was delivered as someone pulled her out of the seat. Kyio sat down in the now unoccupied seat, letting the shorter teenager go. "Get up you bastard!" She snapped, hitting him over the head. The brunette shook his head and started to eat her food.

"No fucking way bitch. This is payback for locking me in a closet!" He said, using his arm to push her away. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them; this place housed a bunch of freaks. Maaka sighed and took a seat next to him, propping her chin in her hand again.

"Hey, sorry about that," Kagami's soft voice came from my left. She plopped in a chair next to me, food already in her hand. "I forgot they hate displays of affection."

"Unless it's the house mother," Kyio said with a glare at Maaka. She smiled and grabbed food from Kagami's plate. "So what? Are you guys, like, an item?" She asked with her mouth full. The other girl let out a surprised cough, nearly inhaling her mouthful of food.

"I don't know." She said, giving me a sideways glance. Kyio finally looked up from shoveling his face full of food.

"I thought both of you were gay." He pointed at each of us with the fork in his hand. I shrugged.

"We are," My eyes met her crimson ones for a split second. "I have to leave." I suddenly stood up and made my way to the doors. Why did the question make me so damn nervous? The thing that annoyed me the most was that I really didn't have an answer to that question. With an agitated groan, I made my way back to my room. I seemed to be spending an awful amount of time in there.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for this ridiculously short chapter, but I've been having some issues with this story. The next one won't be as small.

_Uryu_

It's been seven days since I came to this place. Seven days of worming my way out of therapy sessions, trying to keep away from the fiery redhead that just wanted to get in my pants, and struggling through the memories that brought me here. Seven days of trying not to claw my wrist back open, just to bleed out. If you've never tried to kill yourself, you wouldn't understand exactly why I would want to try to rip myself back open. For right now, I've been successful at keeping that particular need out of my head.

"Hey! Don't space out on me dammit!" A sharp slap to the face brought me out of my trivial thoughts. Recoiling slightly from the attack on my face, I blinked until Kyio came back into focus. The hotheaded brunette rolled his eyes at me before sitting back down with a huff.

"Sorry, my turn right?" I asked, staring down at the chess board. We had been playing chess for an hour; can anyone blame me for zoning? With a visible grimace, I moved the rook four squares. "Check." Suddenly, a soft weight was added to my shoulders. Tilting my head back, I saw Maaka's black hair over my head. Her sole eye squinted as she looked at the chessboard.

"Move the king to the left." She said, pointing to said piece. Kyio squinted at the board before realizing the move. Nodding a little, he repeated her move.

"We finally get to shave today," He said, studying the board. "'bout damn time too."

"Huh? We get to shave?" I asked, looking up over my glasses. "They actually trust us with sharp objects?" Maaka laughed softly and moved to the side of the board so she could see better.

"They don't really care if you 'quitters' off yourselves," She said, waving her hand. "Less work for them. They'll just say it couldn't have been prevented. The rest of us are safe though" How lovely. I wondered if I could really get away with it… If I could, I'd be free.

"Checkmate." I knocked Kyio's king over and stood up, brushing my long bangs behind my ear. A loud squeal nearly made my knees buckle. Something hit me in the back and I went down, landing on the pale green carpet.

"Did someone actually beat Kyio?" Our insane house mother cried, still kneeling on my back. "That's _amazing_! Nobody ever beats Kyio!" Her weight was slowly killing me, so I pushed myself up onto my knees, making her fall over backwards. Ignoring her shouts, I stood back up and brushed my pants off. God, she was such a nuisance!

"I guess we found someone smarter than you." Maaka said, tousling his hair with a wicked laugh. He pushed her and away and sidestepped her, ending up next to me.

"I think I'm going to escape the harpies now. I'll be going to the only place they can't follow: the bathroom. At least there I can shave," He said with a chuckle. Right before leaving, he turned his head to cast me a look with his green eyes. "You coming?" I started, and shook my head.

"Nah, I'm alright with them here. I can just shave when I take a shower." Rolling his eyes, the other boy slipped out of the room, mumbling something I couldn't hear. A minute after he left, the one person I really didn't want to see walked in, crashing onto the couch in the center of the room. Maaka caught the look on my face before smiling.

"You don't like him, huh?" She asked, sitting in Kyio's now-unoccupied chair. I just shrugged, avoiding looking at the redhead sitting on the couch. She rolled her eyes. "You're a liar." One of my eyebrows rose upward.

"How so?" It was her turn to shrug, but hers was done with an evil little smile.

"I can read people. I always could. It's so obvious, the energy flying between you two. I have a feeling that you two will end up together. Be it an act of God, the crippling need for sex, or love; mark my words and mark them well: You two are going to end up together.


	7. Chapter 7

_A brainstorm has saved the story!!! I'm officially writing again_

* * *

_Renji_

I love logic that makes no sense whatsoever. Like the fact that they let us criminally and psychologically deranged kids use sharp objects. Sure, it's for shaving, but give a newer patient a knife and they're gonna want to slice themselves open. No, that's wrong. Only the cutters would do that, the kids that have the nerve to rip themselves open. I honestly couldn't see some kid that drank bleach, or tried to shoot themselves attempting to slit their wrists. They simply don't have the guts, or the tolerance for pain. At least, not the kind of tolerance you need. With a sigh, I set down the razor, running a hand across my cheek to check for any more stubble. See, you need to have a high tolerance for pain if you're going to cut. I'll be honest: it hurts like a bitch.

"Ow!" Kyio cried, rubbing his cheek. See what I mean? "That really fucking hurt!" Point proven. I grinned and turned on the faucet, splashing warm water on my face.

"You need to slow down, or you'll just end up cutting yourself." The brunette snorted and rubbed his cut again.

"The day I take non-cutting-myself advice from you is the day hell freezes over my friend," He bent closer to the mirror and played with the cut. Rolling my eyes, I smacked his hand away. "Well it's true." He smirked and licked the blood off the tips of his fingers.

"Well let the snow start falling. I thought you hated blood." I questioned, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall opposite to him and the sink. His skinny shoulders rose and fell as he shrugged.

"I used to," I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice as he spoke. His skinny frame shook slightly in silent laughter. "Until _you _came along of course with all your blood fetishes." God, what a pervert.

"I'm leaving you." I announced, turning away and heading for the door. Ignoring his protests, I entered the hallway, nearly running into someone I had never seen before. It was a girl… a really pretty girl. She had shoulder length, black hair that had the slightest flip in it, in the center of her face was a long piece of hair, and she had large, indigo eyes and pale skin.

"Oh! Sorry." She said, nodding at me while trying to avoid running into me or the wall. The orderly walking with her roughly grabbed her arm.

"Watch where you're going, Abarai!" He snarled, dragging the girl away. She cast one last look over her shoulder at me before the two of them disappeared around the corner. I was left, staring stupidly down the hallway after them. A little vaguely, I wondered why she was here. Maybe she, like Uryu, was a mutilator. At any rate, a newcomer meant more fun for the ones that been here for a while.

"She's a cutie, huh?" A voice behind me made me jump about three feet in the air. Whipping around, I saw Kagami standing with her hands behind her back, smiling at me. I chuckled.

"For a chick, sure. But she has nothing on my pale beauty."

"You mean Uryu?"

"Damn straight." She shook her head, laughing a little as she did. "Though she _is _kinda flat… maybe it _was _a guy- Ow!" Kagami rolled her eyes and shook her reddening hand.

"You men are all the same," She muttered, lighting tugging on my crimson hair. "Now come one, we have to go to group before the good doc kills us." She proceeded to drag me down the hallway by my hair, ignoring my cries of annoyance, protests and of course, pain. After a few more minutes of this agony, I was released and promptly threw me into the conference room. With my luck, I spun and fell over, landing on my ass.

"Smooth Abarai," A cool voice washed over me like ice water. The voice that I loved, craved. Looking up, I saw Uryu grinning like an asshole. I actually liked that look on him, it made him look a lot like an asshole… something that I had learned to fall in love with. Suddenly a hand was in my face; a proposition to be helped up. I stared stupidly at him for a second. "Are you dense? Do you want help or not?" With a grin I grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as I could, making him fall into my lap.

"Oh I could use help… just not with getting up. In fact, I'm a lot better on the ground." I hissed in his ear, giving it a little nip as I spoke. Sapphire eyes froze over like ice as he glared. A sharp smack to the face later, he was sitting adjacent to me, a blush spreading on his pale cheeks.

"You're a pig!" He said, giving me another glare before standing up and moving away. "An absolute animal!" Shrugging, I stood up and tucked my arms behind my head.

"Animals are always the best in bed. But I bet you don't know that do you?" The pink turned into a deep crimson color as he froze. I grinned. "I know it. You're no virgin, but you haven't been fucked into a mattress by a wild force have you? I bet it was _loving _and _tender_, not at all the rough, hot sex a young kid like you needs."

"Shut the fuck up!" He cried out of nowhere, turning around and throwing his fist. It connected roughly with my cheek, sending me back a step. The rusty taste of blood began to fill my mouth. Frowning a little darkly, I spat the dark liquid onto the ground. "Don't you say another fucking word! Or I'll kill you!" He yelled, a new kind of fire blazing in his eyes. Almost immediately, an orderly was upon Ishida, taking him down quite easily. My copper eyes watched the kid be picked up and thrown over the orderly's shoulder. With the back of my hand, I wiped off the drying blood on my face.

"Hey, you alright?" Kira asked, appearing out of nowhere and clapping his hand down on my shoulder. I merely nodded, too transfixed on what had just happened.

"Alright, that's enough," Another cool voice made all of us turn to see Dr. Mihara standing in the doorway with crossed arms and a frown. "All of you, return to your rooms. Group is cancelled for the day."


	8. Chapter 8

_Uryu_

"Let go of me dammit!" God, deja vu anyone? Except this time I was being hauled away to a different room than my own. Like the first time, I was roughly thrown onto the cold, concrete floor. "Okay, ow!" I grumbled, rubbing my sore rump. For a while, I glared at the door, pissed. How _dare _that over jumped redhead make a mockery of my sex life! A quiet chuckle alerted me that I wasn't alone in the room. Looking up, I saw a kid about three years older than me, sitting in the corner, staring at me with cyan blue eyes.

"Ooh, fresh meat," He said, leaning forward a little so I could get a good look at him. Wow, he was a sight. With light, spiky, blue hair, sharp teeth and a cocky smile, he was my kind of guy. "Hopefully you do better than the last bitch they threw in here with me." He stood up and slowly strode over, bending down at the waist to get a better look at me.

"Though I must admit, you're a _lot_ better looking than her. She didn't have your pretty pale skin." I found it a little odd that his words didn't scare me in any way. In fact, they kinda excited me. The prospect of what he was saying made my stomach muscles twitch with that long forgotten anticipation. However, with him so close, I could smell something that made me cringe away: the scent of crank. So, this guy was a meth head. Damn, my morals were going to be an issue here.

"You got a name?" I asked, scooting back just a little bit so I could breathe without the scent of the drugs that hung to his clothes and possibly his lightly tanned skin. He noticed this shift and grinned, showing me his pointy teeth.

"Name's Grimmjow China Doll," Suddenly, his arm shot forward and grabbed my chin, forcefully pulling my face upward. "And you would be?" Twisting my head, I pulled my face away.

"Uryu, what the hell do you think you're doing?" As much as my body responded to this guy, my still clear mind was trying to think of ways out of this situation.

"What the fuck do you think?" Again, my face was grabbed, but before I could react, a pair of scratchy lips met mine. I tried to pull away, but his oddly strong arms grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. His lips parted slightly and his tongue dragged across my bottom lip. As much as my brain wanted to resist this, my body willingly allowed it. My lips parted and Grimmjow's tongue wasted no time in exploring the new crevice. Once calloused hand began to creep underneath my shirt, feeling the smooth flesh beneath and ghosting over my ribs. "Heh, a lot more responsive than I would have thought." He said as he pulled away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I gasped, pushing him at least an arm's length away. His kiss has made me dizzy and had stolen my breath almost as easily as Ichigo's had.

"Seemed like a good idea to me." He said with a shrug. Before I could offer any kind of response, the 'cell' door opened once more and a familiar, loud voice shocked my eardrums.

"I'm going, god-fucking-dammit! Get your damn hands off me you son of a bitch!" Maaka stumbled into the room, glaring at the much larger orderly. The second the door was shut, she dropped the glare and smiled. "What's up Ishida, Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow acknowledged her with a flick of his head.

"Do you have it?" He asked, flicking his eyes away from me to look up at her. She plopped down next to him and chuckled. Without answering him, Maaka tilted her head forward and opened her bad eyelid. She then proceeded to stick her index and middle finger into the empty socket, fishing out a little baggie filled with white powder.

"I always do, don't I?" She said with a smirk, tossing the baggie at the other boy. "Sorry it's not glass, that shit is a hell of a lot more conspicuous." I watched him crack the thing open and take a little sniff. From this close, I could smell it too.

"Where the fuck did you get that?!" I nearly shrieked, recoiling slightly at the sent of street crank. Grimmjow smirked as he flicked off one of his shoes and extracted a razorblade. The sight of one of my old friends made my heart beat just a little faster.

"One of the orderlies, man they don't give a fuck so long as you pay them," Grimmjow shot me a smirk and began making lines on the amazingly clean floor. He caught the look on my face and his smile widened. "Heh, you've never done this before eh China Doll?" Silently, I shook my head, watching his fingers nimbly move. In the back of my mind, I couldn't believe what was going on in front of me. Here I was, watching a shockingly hot guy cut up meth on the floor of a loony bin, and I couldn't help thinking that I was strangely comfortable here.

"You don't know what you're missing." He said, fishing a bent up straw out from behind his ear. Casting me one more glance, he bent over at the waist and sniffed up a line. He shook his head for a second as the meth settled in his system. "Well, wanna try it, China Doll? It's a bitch on the body, but goddamn do you fly." Just then, several voices started ringing inside my skull.

My inner monologue: _What the fuck is wrong with you?! I hate to admit it, but you need to take a break, get lost in yourself. Do it, you deserve a chance to fly._

My father's voice: _Do you have any idea how much of a fuckup you are? I should have just lest you bleed to death, but then I'd have to clean the carpets._

Ichigo's voice: _I love you_

They all pissed me off. All I wanted to do was shut them the fuck up.

"Give me that." I said, reaching out for the straw. The teenager grinned widely and handed it over.

"Careful, just one at a time, don't wanna kill yourself the first time you do it." Keeping that in mind, I leaned over, and inhaled a thin, yellow-white line.


	9. Chapter 9

_Uryu_

Fire! Oh God, a mind-numbing fire! It creeps up your nose, settles in your brain, makes you want to jump up, dance, do something crazy. But none of that is exactly good to do when you're with the people I was with. So I sat back, grinned like it didn't even faze me that much, and tossed the straw back to Grimmjow. I instantly started to feel the high. Damn him for being right, you _do_ fly. And my virgin little body is soaring. I no longer care about anything; I just want to keep this high… and maybe fuck around a little. Lucky me, there's a hot guy and a pretty cute girl in here with me, getting high. Though the back of my mind knew that neither of them needed to be high to fuck me… but I did to screw around with them. The blue haired guy smirked and took another line in.

"Not bad I guess. About… sixty percent pure," He said to Maaka who merely shrugged and fixed her bangs over her face. "I'd be careful, China Doll. With this in your system, you'll be awake for quite sometime." A strange smile slipped across my face.

"What ever will I do?" My voice sounded strange to me… like it was a stranger using my body. I can't condone what I did next; we'll blame it on the drugs in my system. Within seconds, I had the larger boy pinned down and was kissing him fiercely. His hand came up to the back of my head and pulled the hair there; hard. Tipping my head back to prevent handfuls of my hair from being ripped out, I let out a low groan that turned into a moan as Grimmjow harshly bit at my neck. I knew those sharp teeth were going to do some damage, but I couldn't help not giving a damn. Almost instantly, I was thrown backward and slammed into the ground, relinquishing power to the older boy. He wasted no time removing my first layer of clothes, leaving me only in my boxers on the concrete floor. I know this is making me sound like a slut, but every touch electrified me, sent currents of pure pleasure coursing through my body. I would love to blame the drugs, but some part of me always wanted this, wanted to feel pure pleasure without worrying about all that distracting 'love' shit. I guess the meth just accelerated that want and helped me find someone to fulfill it. And oh, it was pleasurable. Grimmjow let his tongue slither out to taste the soft skin just under my collarbone. A little absently, he traced the little bone as his fingers did the same to my hipbones. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Maaka biting her lip and breathing heavily at the sight in front of her. I smirked, enjoying the fact that this performance was turning her on.

_'This is so unlike you,'_ why did he have to start talking? Just when things were getting good. Grimmjow had moved to one of my nipples, and was teasing it into hardness with that wicked tongue of his. _'No, that's a lie. This is you to a 'T'. That orange haired bastard made you into a little pussy. _This _guy will remind you of who you are.' _Was he right? I couldn't remember the time before Ichigo; it was all like a vague dream to me.

"Ah!" A hard bite to my chest snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Don't even think of spacing out on me." Grimmjow growled, giving me a softer bite just under the first. God, I was going to be covered in hickeys. Ichigo was never rough with me… fuck, maybe Abarai had it on the nose earlier, not that he'd ever find out about this. Well… so I hoped. Suddenly, Grimmjow pulled away, ignoring the little groan of protest that slipped out of my mouth. "Yeah, you're definitely better than the last girl that was in here." He said with a wolfish grin. His fingers were toying with the rim of my boxers. The calloused digits traced the outer rim in a maddeningly slow pace. Oh how I wanted him to dip below that elastic. Before my wish could be fulfilled, the heavy steel door opened, and a bored looking orderly stood in the light.

"Grimmjow, your times up." He said, not even batting an eyelid at the scene he had walked in on. The teenager smiled before looking down at me.

"Sorry China Doll, we'll have to pick this up later," He said, laying a quick kiss on my lips. Slowly, he gets up, pulling me with him. "I promise we'll get to finish this." He hisses into my ear. I looked into his eyes, and was immediately shocked at what I saw. They say the eyes tell stories. But do they know how to lie? Do they know how to twist the truth in such horrible ways that you have no other choice but to believe them? His eyes hold promises, saved only for me. Can I trust them? Can I afford not to? Memories of yesteryear, rough pictures of the present, a sketch of the not-too-distant future pass in my eyes as I stare into deep blue pools. His eyes shine with some kind of forbidden light as he leaves the room with a smirk. I wonder if he even knows that his eyes hold the memories of lost love.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, after a slight flame/review I was a little spurned into making another chapter. I apologize for the length, but I should get more uploaded shortly

_

* * *

_

_Renji_

Damn Uryu. My cheek was turning a pale shade of purple as I rubbed at it with a frown. I had to admit, the kid had a hell of a right hook. The fucker was lucky he was too damn cute for me to kick his ass. I was actually kind of glad he got sent to solitary though; at least he got some kind of punishment for decking me. Just as I untied my long hair, there was a knock on my door and Isane poked her silver head in.

"Hey Renji," She said with a soft smile. I threw her a silent nod and ran my fingers through tangled locks. "Uhm, I was wondering if we could stick someone in here… temporally of course." She looked afraid, as though I'd snap and freak out at her. Hey, in all honesty, I'd be afraid of a kid like me too; but I just shrugged.

"Sure, who is he?"

"Well… it's not a 'he' exactly…" She said, shrinking back in fear although I hadn't even changed my facial expression. The nurse pulled the door open and ushered a small girl into the room. Oh! It was the girl I saw in the hallway. She avoided my look and silently shuffled to the adjacent bed, sitting down and tucking her knees to her chest. "This is Miss Kuchiki. The girl's rooms were full, so I was told to bring her to a boy's room. I figured you could use some company in here." She shrugged, still looking horrified at my lack of reaction.

"They don't think me and my fucked up mind will want to rape her brains out? Calm down, I'm just kidding," Her eyes had widened in shock and she looked like she was second guessing her decision. "I'll be the perfect gentleman. I promise." I flashed a grin and bade her farewell. The second the door shut, I turned my attention to the girl. Her face was buried in her knees and she was rocking back and forth slightly.

"No, no I won't do that. What do you mean 'why'? _Because I don't feel like washing his blood out of my clothes!" _She muttered to herself. Okay… I really did not want to find out what that was all about. It was probably much better if I didn't get myself involved. Before I even had a chance to avert my gaze, she shook her head like she had just woken up. She turned to face me, her soft indigo colored eyes shining slightly. "Oh, hello." She sounded pleasant. So pleasant in fact, that I was scared. This girl was a whole level of crazy, one I don't think I've ever seen before.

"Uh, hi?" I tried, waving slightly and hoping she wasn't about to snap and gouge my eyes out with a hairpin. Of course, that would be a step up from my last boyfriend. She smiled and took her face off of her knees.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" This time her voice turned cold as stone, furthering my paranoia.

"This is _my_ room," I resisted the urge to add the word 'wackjob' to the end of the sentence. "And I'm Renji." Now she just looked confused, taking the phrase 'wheel of emotions' entirely too far.

"No, this is my room. They told me this was my room!" She shouted, making me recoil in slight fear. Oh Jesus, I was sharing my room with a psycho.


End file.
